Stars Shine Like Eyes
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: A rather odd bit of dark smut that I must warm all that it contains some very graphic sexual and gory images. I'm a rather graphic and grisly person, after all. Please be warned.


_While this fic has very couched characterizations of Kagome and Naraku from "InuYasha", they are about as far from canon as physically possible. It was them I was thinking of when I wrote this dark tale, so let them here be disclaimed:_

_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended. Nor do I make claim to "Planet Caravan" by Black Sabbath, but lord, I wish I could - I love that song; it makes me want to do bad things.  
_

We sail through endless skies

Stars shine like eyes

The black night sighs

The moon in silver dreams

Falls down in beams

Light of the night

The Earth a purple blaze

Of sapphire haze

In orbit always

While down below the trees

Bathed in cool breeze

Silver starlight breaks

Dawn from night

And so we pass on by

The crimson eye

Of great god Mars

As we travel the universe

- "Planet Caravan", from the album Paranoid, Black Sabbath - 1970

The night was black enough to blow his pupils wide as saucers. The girl below him, sleeping in witless abandon couldn't see his nearly endless eyes but she would have marveled in unabashed curiosity at the way the irises slowly drew open and swallowed the world around him whole. That is, before she started screaming.

He leaned slowly forward upon the hidden branch and pale shoulders rolling slowly, the demon slid like oiled death closer to his unguarded prey. His smooth belly grazed the mossy wood and his mind heard the dusty sound of serpent's scales: reliving, remembering another form, another prey and a farther fall. A smile flashed in the darkness, the meteoric blaze of ivory fangs there and gone just as quickly was all he could afford to indulge himself in now. Long, thin fingers drew him closer to the sleeping girl with a sinuous rhythm all their own: they danced and his body followed, waxing and waning above his carefully chosen hiding place like the bloated, fearsome moon – the fetid thing had risen as red as his eyes tonight. It was a sign, a red rider signaling his coming.

His stolen body could feel unseen doors begin to thin: he could almost hear the tumbling of ancient and fearsome locks as they broke slowly open. Stars and moons, the fiery shrieking of comets, had all run down the sands of aeons to bring him here, to bring him _her_.

To set something _loose_ upon this world.

Long black hair twisted and dripped from his shoulders as they dipped and rolled during his slow stalk. One lock fell upon a thin twig and the leaves as they shuddered at the weight were the loudest thing in the world. Face twisted in instant fury, the demon let out a silent snarl and the offending strands recoiled like a snapped whip. Hair twisting in its own mindless anxiety, the void-colored familiars formed a momentary nimbus of hellish writhing about their master's taunt face and settled themselves when, slowly, he did.

So close; he could smell the girl: sweat, crushed flowers, blood. She was bleeding, bleeding with the moon. His human form was repelled by the instinctive scent of death the blood carried; the human's animal mind knew no life could be sown in that gory field, no matter how delicious the plowing might be. The demon within knew otherwise and flexed the iron control it had on its host, making blood rush and sear areas that tormented the body with obscene pleasure. He would have laughed if he could – except the prey below would wake and bolt. The demon needed her here, now – time had grown thin around him and barriers between the voids were stretching, bubbling; so fragile.

Something was waiting impatiently to come through tonight.

A sudden breeze blew the leaves around him in a breathless rush and it felt like a thousand tongues licking at his form, moaning his name, begging for mercy. The demon within the feline form of the dark man threw fire down their shared nerves at the momentary pleasure that such a fantasy blew panting breath upon. He shivered in the wind, scented the bitter scent of alien worlds that traveled upon its back and began to pant. Open-mouthed to make no noise, the demonic stalker crept still further, over his languid prey.

The girl was young enough, but it didn't matter. She was ripe and she was the_ one_. Dark hair that rivaled his own for the antithesis of light lay around her face in loose abandon, as everything else about her drilled his mind with the essence of sensual abandon, even if she had yet to know such things. Arms lay sprawled and legs tangled under stranger traveling blankets. Her mouth drooped open enough for him to glimpse her teasingly wet tongue. Blood raced in the vessels of her neck, begging to be let out to play with him and the cup of her throat looked perfect to drink the red liquor from, once he had come through. The human mind hungered for the taste of the white skin of her breast, hiding from nothing under thin linen, he hungered to hoist her long white legs over his shoulders and eat of her sweet body until she begged him to fill her with his own. The demon caressed those thoughts with his own desires and visions of gouging white, peerless skin with poisonous fangs, of burrowing his face with her slick depths to feast on more than the sweet liquor that she served made the man within shiver in twin desire and disgust. Its body, however, was much more compliant than its mind and so very ready for the task at hand.

She moaned and snored for a moment as he savored the unblemished, immaculate prey below him. Slipping effortlessly to the great tree's lowest limb, the demon could crouch and gather himself for the coming ritual. Leaning over his bent knees, the dark man licked his dry lips and reached himself out to the girl below.

_She was being drawn to a blazing fire, the flames were snapping, ripping the air feet above her head in a massive stony pit, Even at this dreamy distance, her vision was swimming and watery, but the fire was clear as crystal. She heard strange echoing music around her as she cleared the giant tumbled boulders around the open flame. Ecstatic, entranced beings sat around the blaze, their strange slow, drumming making ragged, motley clothes flash and jingle with unseen ornaments. Mirrors and baubles sewn into bright crimsons, oranges, and saffrons flashed her eyes with reflected fire. Strange nearly black indigos and over-saturated violets rolled over sweating skin as alien rhythms were coaxed out into the shimmering air around her. Somewhere a spectral voice was singing in a language she did not know, but the languid slur in the keening song made her mind want to lay down and sleep. The song entranced her, relaxed her, made her want to slowly dance out of her clothes – which she noticed then about her in gypsy waves, silks, linens, sheer tissues of flaming colors, singing with like ornament as she moved slowly around the thick sandy clearing. Long hair drew and shook about the musician's heads and their empty eyes saw her not, yet it wasn't something that bothered or frightened her at all. Like all dreams, this one was merely a hard day's tired fantasy her mind had conjured; what was there to fear from her own mind?_

_One dark figure lounged above the rest on a massive granite tarn, his languid body denying the sheer tilt of the tabled stone utterly. She'd never seen anyone look so… intent upon her before. His eyes followed her as she moved slowly around the endless, hungry fire as it flung itself up into the inky darkness. Following the curling tongues of fire as they belled out and up above her head, the girl drew her head back and marveled at the alien stars that swung and turned in their own belts of immortal fire about her in dizzying array. The constellations were unknown to her but at each pinpoint of starlight she saw monsters grow and swell as her sleeping, hypnotized mind connected the dots._

_The monsters didn't bother her at all. Suddenly light-headed from having her neck bent, she let her eyes fall back to the strange watcher above her. Had a gigantic red moon been rising behind him before? Shivering in spite of the fire's hot breath at her back, the silken-clad girl let the premonition of sudden doom wash over her to fall slowly away._

_The dark figure sprawled slowly upon his eldritch throne of rock and waited. She felt the tiniest prick of fear deep in her slowly-turning mind but she also felt fire begin to smolder within her at that steady, intense, and somehow _hungry_ gaze. Turning from her mysterious watcher, the girl tried to focus on the strange swaying music around her. Hands were stuttering out a slow, taunt rhythm and she let her feet follow it, shyly at first. The feeling of the silk that covered her as it slid like a second skin across her belly, her arms, her nipples felt unbelievably good so she continued to slowly twist and sway in front of the massive flames. _

_The girl's body stood out against the hellish light of the fire in incredible silhouette, one the demon found he couldn't pull his bloody eyes away from; his mental prodding within her sleeping mind had conjured a scene so ethereal and yet so primitive, he was nearly as caught up in its dark beauty as she was. He could forgive her for her shyness, but once she turned from him, the smooth, supple curves of her body begged him otherwise. The perfect line of her darkened, barely-hidden breast teased him when she would turn her profile this way and that to the dream-music's hypnotic beat. Bringing a long pale hand to her slowly twisting form, he traced a finger over her distant curves with a thin hiss of pleasure. Let her lose herself utterly. Let her be well and truly lost._

_She gazed at the flames and let her mind wander the strands of alien song that slid and slipped along her languid brain. Did she just feel a hand upon her back, brushing long fingers down the soft skin? Rolling her shoulders at the ticklish feeling she bent herself slightly forward to escape the phantom intrusion, only to feel the sensation of hands cupping her cheeks, thumbs caressing her seamless skin and making her breath hitch in her throat. Tingling fizzed in the wake of each stroke of unseen fingers and she found their soft, curious explorations of her skin's curves incredibly erotic._

_Did she know what she was doing by letting him touch her? She couldn't think this vision anything but a dream and so it was, but while she had little time in the waking world, she could be infinite, she could contain multitudes in his mind's eye. He willed her to further lose herself in the dance, in the slow music and to begin to know one thing… to begin to understand desire. Bringing a fingertip to his wicked mouth, he licked the digit and once again drew it along her distant silken form._

_The girl raised her arms over her nodding head and slowly flicked her hips in instinctive invitation to her hungry audience. Forgetting her shyness and slowly dropping her inhibitions further, she turned, following the motion of her dancing body. She felt hot hands upon her again, this time palming her outstretched arms, down to her panting chest and slowly to her lifted, swaying breasts. Newly discovered nerves shot fire into her belly at the delicious friction those unseen hands lazily drew from her slowly aching body. When she felt hot, wet tongues draw across the tightened flesh to pull and snap at her erect nipples, the hot rush she felt between her shifting thighs seemed to her something she had been missing all her life until now. A low moan dropped softly from her lips at the pulsing sensations coursing through her writhing dream-self – but she was past hearing it. Turning again to the roaring fire, she took her breasts into her own hot hands and offered them to the unseen mouths that assaulted her in the night._

_It was never wise to turn your back on the Beast._

She tossed her head in her dream-filled sleep and the rising scent of her desire filled his nose and his eyes like a fog of narcotic smoke, causing the lingering demon to snort and toss his long, liquid mane. He could feel claws trying to erupt from his blunt human digits at the want, the desire to penetrate, to enter this girl and this world as it rose up in a sudden tidal wave within his stolen form.

A sibilant moan snapped him instantly to attention, to the entrancing vision below his bloody eyes. The girl was arching her back, her smooth white shoulders shifting her strange blankets off of pebbled pink flesh, so very poorly hidden by the thin shift she had worn to sleep. It had to be very soon; the bloody moon had risen midway into the voided sky, its hidden howling multitudes goading him onward. He had to sow himself in this girl's bloody womb and end his long exile in the endless wandering of the dead darkness between the worlds.

The human-shrouded demon watched the girl's pale fingers clench in empty air, her small nails biting into nothing. He wondered what it would feel like to have them gouging his shoulder, hanging on to him as he rutted her, tangled still in his trap of dreams. It was time. He dropped silently out of the tree with a mind full of conquest and fire.

_The hypnotic rhythms pulsed and slowly wove around her as she continued to dance. Her hands followed those unseen, tracing the same hot paths to breathless pleasure. When she swayed around to face her hungry watcher, she found herself nearly nose to nose with the strange dark man upon the high rock. She was suddenly nervous; she'd never been this close to someone who looked at her with raw, unashamed lust in his eyes – eyes that seemed to swallow her whole. Blood-red eyes full of her body, reflecting hunger and something else entirely. She tried to crawl backwards from the lounging being – but he stopped her with a low growl. She'd never heard a sound so guttural and primal come from a human throat and had this not been a dream, she would have been petrified. Yet, the growl drew out and lingered, vibrating within her chest, her belly and even the rock upon which she sat._

_The sudden assault of pleasure as the sound persisted and fell deeper than her ears could hear made her gasp and reach out for something solid to steady herself. The hand around her upper arm was incredibly hot; had the man before been playing with fire only moments before, she wondered? He levered her unsteady momentum into his own to kiss her hard, forcing her sweet pink lips open and filling her startled mouth with his forked tongue. The girl tasted so much better even than she smelled! The demon coaxed her shy tongue to explore his own before he withdrew, moving on to sweeter things._

_Her scent spiked hard and fast; he could feel her desire, her own need tangle itself in his hair, his skin. Nipping at her thin throat with the very sharpest tips of his fangs, the demon drew the dark head back to taste her sweat-moist skin, drawing out obscenities and siguls in the language of dead gods with his tongue as he made his way steadily lower._

_She found herself upon her back on a soft, musky fleece, being engulfed by her dark lover's slowly writhing hair. The hair itself was moving! She found herself unable to breathe in sudden panic which quickly dried up and blew away when she felt lips trail across her silk-covered nipple. Hot breath fanned over her shivering flesh and she was amazed to see the silks which covered her body dissolve into colored smoke at the puffs of breath along her skin. The dark man mouthed first one swaying globe of her flesh and then blew his torrid breath along the wet skin to leave her utterly exposed. But gods! The pleasure, hot waves that swept her along with this being's will was undeniable! She knew she was dreaming and braving the thick, abyssal locks of hair about her body as her lover lost himself in the flat planes of her stomach, the girl took firm hold of her lover's head and ground herself hard into his questing, tasting lips with a needy sigh._

A large hand drew slowly up the neck of the sleeping girl's shift, hooked the fragile hem and ripped hard and fast. Her brows knit in subconscious alarm but she remained far and away from the nightmare hovering over her in the dark. Blue-white flesh instantly grew taunt in the chill night air, only to be smoothed by the heat of his eager mouth as he hungrily took a taste. The demon pricked the swell of her small white breast as he forced his fanged mouth down hard upon her. The tiny crescents instantly filled with blood which he then licked clean with a swollen growl. Kneeling over her body, the demon drew his hands down her smooth, pale body, lowering himself slowly between her bent, open legs.

_She'd never imagined what it would feel like to have a man's tongue between her legs. She couldn't keep still as the dark man lifted her hips higher, delving within her so deeply she thought he'd tongue her very soul. Wet, slick sounds made strange harmonies with the hallucinogenic music rising up to her ecstatic ears; was that what he wanted of her; did he want to eat her, drink her? She suddenly felt a searing emptiness, an over-powering desire to be filled with something and as she bucked and moaned in the stranger's powerful grip, the girl wordlessly begged her lover to take her, to fill her up._

He ripped her panties off in one quick jerk. The scent of fresh blood shot bitter iron into his nose and made his stolen cock twitch and rise. Bending her up in half, the demon began to gorge on the gory feast she provided, until he found an obstacle to the source of the divine red essence. Removing it with his teeth and spitting it out, the lust-driven beast renewed his assault on the girl's bloody sex. He could feel her body begin to pulse and squeeze at his tongue as he prepared her – the taste of her rich, hot blood was making him dizzy and painfully hard. It was time. The end was near.

_Surrounded by wispy layers of discarded silk, the girl dug her nails into the thrusting body of her demon lover as he slowly pumped himself in and out of her tight body. She was split wide, a leg thrown forward over one steel-strong arm to allow her conqueror to bury himself within her as deeply as he could. She ground the epicenter of her tightening body against the delicious friction, rising toward the bloody moon…_

The demon slid hard into her warm, slick depths as he held her limpid form open wide. She strangled his human cock so tightly he had to gnash his fangs to keep his composure and not fuck her to death there on the cool ground. He picked up a hard, deep rhythm, heedless of her fragile maiden's body. The more blood, the sweeter she was to him! Her unconscious mind was still wrapped in lovely dreams of gorgeous pleasure and seductive mystery. He loved the way her small breasts bounced hard as he thrust into her over and over. Leaning forward at a deep and harsh angle, he took one in his fanged mouth.

_She was climbing as she came hard, bursting into raw flames, falling…_

…crying, bleeding, screaming. She found the exotic, fantastic scene of hypnotic sex and seduction evaporated into the raw-eyed sight of a strange dark man with blood-red eyes, his open mouth full of wicked bloody fangs thrusting between her blood-stained thighs and howling as he came within her. Claws erupted from human fingers and blood began to run out of his wide, unseeing eyes as the Beast began to come _through_. Searing pain and indescribable pleasure assaulted her as she climaxed hard and fast, knowing when she came down she'd beg death to take her.

Knowing when she came down, the whole world would beg.


End file.
